The Sinjoh Tournament
by Mayari Kuha Mo
Summary: After five years of construction, the Sinjoh Ruins has been restored completely. To celebrate its opening, a tournament will be held near the ruins. But something seems a bit off...
1. Chapter 1

_Sinjoh: once a cold, empty ruin. But after a few years of construction, the ruins have been restored to it's full potential, and a small town has been built nearby._

_To celebrate its opening, a tournament will be held by the ruins. As the ruins themselves represent the blending of cultures, trainers from all over are welcome to participate. As long as they follow the rules and the requirements, they can battle all they want in the tournament._

"Just follow the rule and requirements, eh?" a boy wearing a dark cloak said. He looked over his shoulder to see a tall girl shivering in her white jacket. "What'd ya think, Ira?"

Ira shrugged. "You should enter," she said. "For me."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Always the puppet master," he said, yanking a piece of string off his cloak. "Always pulling the strings so I can win for you."

"No, that's not it," Ira said, pulling out a wooden doll out from under her jacket. She dropped the doll on the ground and boy immediately fell over. "I do this just for the entertainment."

* * *

**Yes, I know, I'm doing a tournament story. And yes, I haven't updated my other stories in a while (forever). But I think this one might actually go somewhere.**

**Also, I may or may not accept OCs. If I do, I'll only accept by PM. Just saying.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Sinjoh Town was crowded. Not crowded, but CROWDED.

"Move, move, move!" a shady, dark haired girl yelled, pushing through the crowd. "Some people are actually trying to get somewhere!"

Two other kids, a nerdy-looking boy and a girl wearing an unusually colorful jacket ran after the girl, panting heavily. "Adela, slow down!" the boy said, panting heavily. "How can you run so far in this weather?"

The girl with the colorful jacket sighed. "It's Adela, what did you expect?" she said, with a slight Spanish accent. She pulled a Pokeball out of her pocket. "Marzo, can you get Adela for me, por favor?" A big, colorful Beautifly appeared and spread its wings. It shivered a bit, unaccustomed to the cold, and flew off in search for Adela.

"Knowing Ate Ade, she'd probably already be at the registration area," the boy said, running after the Butterfly Pokemon. He looked over at the girl. "Rose, are you sure you don't want to compete?"

"No. Just no," Rose said, shaking her head. "You know I can't battle, Alex."

Alex sighed and continued running. It wasn't long until he and Rose were at the registration area. He looked around, searching for his not-related-by-blood (at ALL) twin sister.

The funny thing is, Adela actually does have a twin sister, Bea. But she considers Alex as her twin because they've grown so close to each other the last five years. And the fact that they look almost exactly the same, except for the fact that Alex was taller and nerdier, and... yeah.

And speaking of twins...

"Oi, Ade-" Alex started to say when a dark haired girl turned to them. A strange voice rang in his head, and he realized who the girl really was. "Bea!"

Rose ran up to the girl and tackled her to the ground. "Bea! Long time, no see!"

_Nice to see you too, _a voice rang out in Rose's head.

Oh, and another thing before I go on: Bea's mute.

A Gardevoir hovered around the girl, twirling around as if it was dancing. _Bea says she missed you guys, _the Embrace Pokemon said telepathically.

Adela popped out of nowhere, a habit of her's ever since she was little. "Bea sent me a letter saying that she was competing in the tournament, so I couldn't wait!" she said. "We already registered our Pokemon, but I just can't wait to battle!"

"You went off to register without me?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow. He paused, then ran off to the registration counter, a pen in his hand.

The three girls exchanged glances. "Don't steal the pen," Rose and Adela said.

* * *

**Okay, I decided. I'm accepting OCs, but only through PM. Also, the chances of me actually using your OC is pretty slim, unless you enter a non-competitor. The OC form is on my profile.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Goddamnit, I hate this game!"

"Because you don't plan out your moves," Alex said. He and Adela were playing a game of chess in their cabin.

Bea sat nearby and watched the game. _Ade, the reason you lost to Bertha is because you didn't plan everything out, _she said telepathically through her Gardevoir.

"He didn't even make it past Aaron!" Adela said, moving her queen. "This planning thing only works in-"

"Checkmate," Alex said, grinning. "You know the deal, loser buys dinner."

Adela glared at the boy and whacked him across the face. "No. Freakin. Way."

"Darn it, Adela," Alex muttered, rubbing his cheek. "You hit hard!"

Bea let out a silent giggle. _I'll pay for dinner. I got a whole lot of cash beating this one rich kid, so yeah._

"Guysguysguys!" Rose said, bursting into the cabin. "Looklooklook!"

Adela sighed. "What is it, Rosie?"

Rose grabbed the older girls' arms and dragged them out the cabin. "Hereherehere!"

"This better be good," Alex muttered, putting on his jacket. He followed the girls out of the cabin, stopping only to get Adela's and Bea's jackets.

"LET GO!"

"Nonono!"

"At least let me get my jacket!" Adela yelled just when Alex stuffed her jacket in her face. "Thank you," she muttered, putting in on.

The group found themselves in a crowded area of the town, just a stone's throw from their cabin. A boy wearing a black cloak stood in the middle of the crowd, bowing to the audience. A top hat, a long box, and a wand showed that he was a magician. A tall girl stood next to him, shivering in her white jacket. She was holding on to a wooden doll.

"Aw! We missed it!" Rose whined, crossing her arms. "He put up a good show, too..."

Adela sighed. "You brought us here to see a _magician_," she said, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, Rosie. It's all cheap tricks and mirrors."

"It's more than that," the magician said, walking up to the group. "This is real." He raised his hand, and a hole opened up under Adela. She fell right through it.

Alex's eyes widened. "Adela!" he yelled, but the hole closed and Adela was out of sight. "What did you do to her?"

"Absolutely nothing," the magician said, putting on his top hat. "She expected that to happen." He looked at the girl next to him, who was playing with her doll.

Alex clenched his fist and lunged at the magician, but some invisible force surrounded him, making him immobile. "Bring her back," he said. "Bring her back, or else I'll kill you."

The magician sighed. "My, my... What a protective boyfriend," he said, making Alex go red in the face. "Go back to your cabin, she'll be there."

Alex was soon mobile. He looked at Rose, then at Bea. "If she's not there, I'll kick your-"

"And if she isn't there, we'll be right here," the girl said, hugging her doll. "But she'll be there, right, Erod?"

Erod smiled. "She'll be there. Just trust me."

Rose sighed. "Never trust handsome men in top hats," she muttered, walking away with Bea. Alex glared at Erod for a while before following.

Once they were out of sight, Erod smirked. "She'll be there, but then she won't," he said, looking at the girl. "Isn't that right, Miss Ira?"

Ira smiled and took out another wooden doll out of her coat. "Of course, Erod. I never tell a lie."

-0-

"Adela!" Alex burst into the cabin, tripped on a shoe, and landed face-first on the wooden floor. "Ow."

Bea rolled her eyes. _That's what happens when you rush, _she 'said'.

"Shut up," Alex said, slowly getting up.

"Kuya, you should listen to Bea," Adela said from the other side of the room. She smiled and sighed. "She's smarter than she seems."

Alex blinked. "Who are you, and what happened to Adela?"


	4. Chapter 4

Adela raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You only call me Kuya when you want something," Alex said, taking off his jacket.

Bea nodded. _And you never call me smart._

Rose sighed. "You guys, quit it. We have to go to the ruins later for some speech-thingy. I'm making coffee," she said, heading for the kitchen.

Adela perked up. "Coffee?" She ran after Rose, knocking over the table where she and Alex were playing chess earlier. "I want some!"

_She's... still her, _Bea 'said', sighing.

"Ade and coffee," Alex said, picking up the fallen chess pieces and the board. "A deadly combination."

"Bea, Alex, do you guys want tea?" Rose walked out of the kitchen, carrying a box of tea bags. "I found these in these up in the cupboard."

Bea raised an eyebrow. _Tea?_

Alex sighed to himself. "Bea and tea, almost as deadly as Ade and coffee."

-0-

After everyone had their coffee/tea, the group gathered by the ruins to listen to the speech. Adela and Bea were a bit jittery thanks to their beverages, so Alex and Rose had some trouble keeping them in place.

"Why do you have to put so much sugar in tea?"

"Get back here, damn it!"

"You can't catch-Gak!" Adela looked up to see the magician from earlier. She quickly stepped back, recalling what happened when she fell through the hole. "You!"

Alex ran into her, almost knocking her down. "Sorry," he said, before looking up. "You!"

The magician sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, it's me alright," he said. "You don't really have to do that 'You!' stuff."

"What was that void you put me in?" Adela asked, gripping on to a Pokeball.

"Oh, that?" the magician asked, chuckling a bit. "That was a result of you making me mad. But I'm over it now."

Alex's eyes filled with rage. He ran at the magician, knocked him down, and stood on top of him. The people around them quickly moved away, not wanting to be caught in the middle of a fight. "You could of hurt her! What was it? I demand an answer!"

Bea and Rose ran to the clearing. "For Arceus sake," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "There goes his Berserk Button."

Bea raised an eyebrow. _Berserk Button?_

"Alex is usually a perverted nice guy, but if you're not careful, you might press his Berserk Button," Adela explained as she watched Alex beat the crap out of the magician. "He sees me as a sister, so he's pretty protective of me."

Rose smiled. "Or, he likes you."

Adela turned the blond and almost slapped her, but she ducked right on time. "Don't say that!"

_I can't see them together, _Bea 'said', sighing. _First off, she's, like, half his size-_

"WHAT?"

Rose sighed. "Really, Bea? You lived with Ade half your life," she said, calling out Marzo to use String Shot on Adela so that she won't kill her twin. "You know better than to say things like that. Plus, you're both the same height."

Bea looked a bit angry, but not as angry as Adela. _Now, don't start calling _me _short_, she 'said' calmly.

"Ahem."

The audience turned their attention to the small group of people standing in front of the Mystri Stage. Two people stood out, a blond lady wearing all black clothes and a red haired man with a cape. Those who lived in in either Sinnoh or Johto could easily identify one or the other.

"Welcome to Sinjoh," Cynthia said into a microphone. "Many of you know me as Cynthia, Champion of Sinnoh-"

"And I'm Lance, Champion of Johto!" said man exclaimed. He stepped forward, but ended up tripping on his cape.

Cynthia sighed. "Anyway, we would like to take this chance to thank our sponsor, Miss Ira Gold!" Ira stepped out and waved. The magician stood next to her and tipped his hat.

Alex's eyes widened. "Wha...? How did he get up there so fast...?"

"Magic," Rose said, shrugging. "Probably the easiest way to describe how that guy does stuff." She looked over at Adela, who was unusually silent. "You okay?"

Adela sighed. "Just fine," she said, grinning.

Alex quickly covered his eyes, smiling. "Woah, your smile is, like, _blinding,_" he joked.

"Very funny," Adela said in reply.

Ira went on with a little speech explaining how her family is so glad to help out such a big event. She introduced her bodyguard and part time magician, Modesto. The audience applauded (except for Adela and Alex), then she gave the microphone back to Cynthia.

"Thank you, Miss Gold," Cynthia said as she was given back the microphone. "Now then-"

"Now it's my turn to talk," Lance said, snatching away the mic. "The winner of the tournament will win a very special prize, a Pokemon egg! What Pokemon it is will remain a mystery, however!"

Bea raised an eyebrow. _An egg, huh? Isn't Benny a breeder?_

Adela nodded. "Yup. Bro knows a lot about them."

"If you plan on giving that egg to him, don't take me with you to see him," Alex said. "He hates my guts."

Rose rolled her eyes. "It better be a rare Pokemon. If it's something so painfully common, I will kill that Ira girl."

-0-

"That went perfectly, Modesto!" Ira exclaimed once she and her bodyguard were alone. She took off her heavy jacket, revealing several wooden dolls in it.

Modesto sighed. "You know, you can't keep this up forever," he said, taking off his hat. "People are eventually going to find out that you're some average girl and that I'm something else."

Ira rolled her eyes. "Since when was I ever average?"

"Good point," Modesto said. "How long are you going to keep this up?"

Ira smiled evilly and pulled out a suitcase. Inside were many more wooden dolls. "As long as I can."


End file.
